mromibzxzqrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zompire
Overview A zompire ia a rare hybrid undead that exists as a result of a living creature being attacked by both a zombie and a vampire before death, giving it characteristics of both "species" upon reanimation. Appearance A typical zompire has the appearance of a corpse with all the blood drained from its body and that decays like a real corpse (unless the zompire drinks enough blood to heal the decayed tissue), blank, white eyes that become blood-red at the slightest thirst for blood and teeth (in particular canine teeth) that have sharpened to unnatural levels (or in a bird's case, its beak has become unnaturally strong and curved) to allow it to more easily tear into other animals' flesh to drink their blood. Powers and abilities Main article: Undeath Once one has reanimated as a zompire, they no longer have the biological need to eat or breathe in order to survive, instead only the blood of the living can properly sustain them. They also remain just as self-aware as when they were alive, unless they happen to have taken some sort of brain damage before reanimation or have not drunk enough blood. Blood Main article: Vampire's thirst Missing compressed variant of the information provided by the above link Hypnosis Potentially missing information Weaknesses and limitations Despite the variable enhancements they may get from certain types of blood in addition to their natural abilities and even lack of a vampire's weakness to garlic, zompires still share many weaknesses with both of their namesakes: *Similarly to vampires, zompires can be killed by impalement of the heart, and must drink the blood of living creatures regularly avoid fully decaying for as long as possible. **Unlike vampires, zompires do not simply become more animalistic as their thirst for blood grows stronger. Instead, their state of mind becomes that of a zombie, in that they lose all common sense, have no concept of "friend" or "foe" and seek only to drink the blood of the living. Once its thirst is satisfied, however, the zompire will regain its consciousness. *Like zombies, necromancers are easily able to bring zompires under their control, so long as the zompire is in its aforementioned "zombie" state, very weak-willed, not trying to resist or caught completely by surprise. *Also like zombies, zompires continue to decay even after reanimation, although this decayed tissue can be regenerated if the zompire drinks a healthy amount of blood. However, upon contact with sunlight, it will decay much faster, making it much more difficult for the zompire to keep itself "alive". If it avoids further contact with sunlight, the zompire's decaying process will slowly regress to its normal speed, making it easier for the zompire to sustain itself. *'Possibly missing information about wooden stakes, holy water, silver, home land and/or fire' *Many houses around the world are protected with enchantments that render vampires incapable of entering them without being invited, and zompires are not immune to this enchantment. Notes *Despite their existence being partially due to the previous existence of an artificial race of undead, zompires themselves are not officially considered artificial undead. Trivia * Category:Races Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Zompires Category:Magic and the supernatural Category:The undead Category:Corporeal undead Category:Hybrid undead Category:Sentient undead Category:Non-sentient undead Category:Hemovores Category:Cannibals Category:Universe 506